Silent Munk
by mrbucktheweasel6
Summary: Jeanette has always had great fears in her life but she never anticipated any of this. will she escape? or will she remain trapped in a living nightmare? Final chapter is up! YAY!
1. Confused

**Hello everyone, my name is Buckminster power but everyone calls me Buck power. I am new to fanfiction, so please show respect toward my FIRST story and myself thank you. Now then, on with the first chapter of "Silent Munk";)**

**BTW: the chipmunks ARE CGI but they will be human sized OK?**

Chapter 1: confusion

**Jeanette's POV**

"Mmm….ugh, my head…where…..where am I?...what is this place?" I woke up in the middle of the night. In an area, a place that I truly did NOT recognize. I looked around and I found myself in a jail cell, trapped like butterfly in a jar. My first act was to try and call for help. "Hello, is anybody there….HELLO? I need help; get me out of here….anyone".

But to my dismay, there was no response. I was truly alone and I was scared out of my mind, out of my wits even. What was going on? Where is everyone, the chipmunks, my sisters, Dave and even my beloved Simon?

As the thought of never seeing him again cycled my mind, I felt tears rolling down my chipmunk cheeks. Soon, my sobbing turned into crying. My entire being was depressed and lonely. My world was crushed as I continued to cry my guts out.

I soon found something of a relief. A paper airplane glided gently and calmly through the cell's barred window and started to spin around in circles and within seconds landed in front of me.

I saw that on one of the wings, my name was written. As I unfolded the paper crafted toy open, the relief that I was talking about came to be reality. A note was written on it.

It read:_ dear Jeanette._

_I know you must be scared speechless at the moment but I am here with you. You have nothing to fear. All you have to do is to come and find me in this mysterious town. After you find me, I promise you that together, we will escape that nightmare and return home safely._

_Listen…there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I don't know if you would feel the same way about me but what I'm trying to say is Jeanette, I….I-I love you….I love you so, so much and I will not rest until we get out of here, both of us._

_I can only lead you to specific places that can lead you to me as I found the way out but…..before I could touch it, I felt your presence here. So I decided to stay until I find my loving chipette._

_See you soon love Simon_

As I read this, tears of relief rolled down my cheeks "oh Simon" I said between sobs of joy.


	2. frightening truth

**To any of my wonderful reviewers, I would just like to add out that if you happen to have any questions, please don't hesitate, ask away ;)**

**And now for the moment of truth, chapter 2 of Silent Munk :D**

Chapter 2: frightening truth

**Jeanette's POV**

A while after reading my love Simon's note, I felt safe, calm even. Partly because he finally confessed his love to me and mainly because he didn't leave me for dead in this town. I HAD to find him; I had to escape this nightmare.

Then again, leaving the town is less important than leaving this prison cell. I found a dead body a couple of minutes after looking around. I did 2 things to my unknown cell mate, 1 that I will regret dearly and another that helped me escape.

I found a bottle of hydrochloric acid in one of his back pockets and so, considering that it can easily melt anything it touches, I dripped some of it on the window bars and they suddenly bubbled a little, hissed and finally melted.

At this moment, I was free. But just as I was about to reach for the window to my freedom, a tornado alarm came on. Then all of a sudden, the entire prison started to…. Rot! "What the…" I said startled.

Then out of the corner of my eye, facing down the prison hallway, a tall figure with an odd looking triangular helmet, a butcher smock and a large blade was slowly walking towards me, dragging his large weapon on the floor.

I panicked and quickly leaped through the window. But to my dismay, I was stuck halfway through the window "oh no, come on COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! NO, YOU'RE JOKING, this is not the time, THIS IS SO NOT THE TIME!" I cried in panic.

The monster as I claimed It to be, sliced through the bars of my cell and was about to grab me. I then had an adrenaline rush through my veins, giving me enough force to squeeze the rest of my body through the window.

In a split second, I dropped on the floor with a heavy thud. I was in slight pain but at least I escaped my pursuer. As I regained my composure, I started to walk towards the highway and as I looked at my surroundings, I noticed that the prison I was in was merely on the outskirts of town.

As I walk towards the highway which I assumed would lead me to town, I saw a welcoming sign. To my great displeasure, I found that welcoming sign to ironically be unwelcoming.

I started to breathe harder and faster as I read the sign. My heart pounded faster and faster and I was again starting to get scared, as the sign I read had written "_welcome to….. Silent Hill"_. "oh crud" I whispered shockingly.


	3. a long way to go

**Nothing much to say except for 2 things.**

**A type of music will be added in this chapter.**

**To munkedupjoe213: all you have to do mate is just double check your story's grammar and correct any errors, hope this helps.**

Chapter 3: a long way to go…

**Jeanette's POV**

I was dumbfounded. I mean, really? That's it? I just spontaneously ended up in silent

hill? No explanations, no help, nothing? I looked around, yep just I thought, no

response. Great, well might as well figure out where I am. But before I could go, a

shiny object caught my eye under the welcome sign. A crowbar was lying there,

waiting for me to pick it up. So I did and soon after concluding the fact that it would

be both a useful tool and a deadly weapon, I was on my way to find

Simon….the love of my life.** (A/N: the song now plays in the background. The song is called bangarang by Skrillex, search on YouTube).**

I was now in the town of silent hill. I began my search, looking in every direction and

building that was in my way until suddenly, I heard a loud growl behind me. I turned

around and found that I was greeted by what appears to be a very hungry zombie dog

of some-sort. I only assumed it was some kind of zombie due to the fact that it had no

skin or fur whatsoever, same for a quenched thirst and hunger because he was staring

right at me, even though he didn't have eyes he knew I was there and he was about

more than ready to just have at it and pounce and eat me. So I did what everyone else

would do in this predicament, I RAN! Surprisingly, he was fast but he slowed down

every time I threw something at him. Just when I thought I lost him, 2 more showed

up, except they were running along the roofs of buildings I was in between. Then 1 of

them leaped at me and nearly bit me. Luckily I ducked and he thankfully missed, I

was out of danger. Too bad I spoke to soon, because the last dog attempted the same

tactic as his friend and actually knocked me down. I was now lying on the ground as I

was struggling to fight off an abomination of a dog off me. With enough frustration, I

gained the last bit of fighting strength within me to push of the disgusting mutt a

meter away from me. Just as I did so, the 2 previous dogs broke through the debris

that I had left them in my chase and were now REALLY pissed off. The 3rd dog

tried to bite me AGAIN! But he failed "nice try Fido but I'm not gonna be your chew-

toy tonight" I said amazed at my survival durability. Finally, I found a way to escape

those annoying pathetic excuses for mutts. I entered a gas station and shut and locked

the door tight. Before putting a cane (presumably belonged to the owner) through the

door handles, one dog managed to slide his head through the door. I remembered that

I had a crowbar "oh my goodness, why am I so forgetful in the worst possible

moments of my life?" I said as I face-palmed myself. I took the crowbar and swung it

through the dog's face on its right-side, leaving a huge bleeding and gaping wound as

he howled and retreated with his 2 lackeys back to wherever they came from. I was

FINALLY out of trouble and was so exhausted I fainted inside the station.** (Skrillex bangarang ends)**.


	4. the glutton's riddle

**Sorry about not uploading a new chapter yesterday the reason why was because I was on my FIRST date with Jessica ;)**

**Anyways, when we left Jeanette, she was being chased by a bunch of ferals (dog monsters) and after she escaped, she was so tired that she fainted.**

Chapter 4: the glutton's riddle.

**Jeanette's POV**

As I woke up from my heavy slumber, I found myself to have ended up in a bigger

place than before. It was all red and…bloody and. Oh no!... It was rotting! I knew

immediately what was gonna happen. But as I looked around, I expected to see my

pursuer the pyramid head (as I decided to name it) and yet, he and no one else we're in

here with me. I still had a bad feeling about this so I decided to leave. But just as I

was about to open the door, I heard a crash and got out of the way. I saw a scary

figure with a skinless body and stalactites and stalagmites that gave the impression of

teeth. I tried everything to get out but he kept blocking the way, so I decided to try

and find a way to move him or something related. I entered one of the rooms that

appeared with many changes when I woke up. I found a book with a picture on it that

looked exactly like the monster downstairs. The title was "TU FUI EGO ERIS" and

without any time wasted, I started reading….

_Chapter 1_

_Once upon a time, there was a monster living at the gates of a village.  
It was a very scary and a very bad monster.  
It would catch people and crunch them up with its big teeth._

The villagers were afraid of the monster, and no one would dare approach the gates.  
Everyone was stuck inside the village.

When the king heard about this, he summoned his knights.  
The knights eagerly rode out to defeat the monster.

"Ha! Take that!"  
Their swords slashed and their spears flashed, but the monster wouldn't die.  
The monster tossed the knights into his mouth one by one, horses and all.

What was the king to do?  
He fretted and fussed and paced the floor, but could think of no solution.

Soon after, the village priestess came to the castle.  
She was a very kind and good person.  
The king asked her to defeat the monster guarding the gates.

By then there was no more for me to read, the rest was torn off. I HAD to find the rest

to escape and continue looking for Simon. I can still remember that letter he wrote me

back at the prison "I love you too Simon, with every single loving pieces of my heart"


	5. the glutton's riddle part 2

**Time for a new chapter of fear and romance :)**

**Silent Munk is going well so far as I deciphered it from your kind reviews, thank you all so much! You know, fanfiction is the only place that made me loved by other people. In my country, I am a despised by many people in my school. They think they can just come near me and just push me around like ragdoll! I wish I could kill them when I'm older for all the years of pain and agony, they are also the reason why I can't show my school to Jessica, what if they make fun of me for having a girlfriend like a bunch of immature 3****rd ****graders in school singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I'LL WRITE A FANFICION ABOUT IT TO SHOW YOU MY LIFE OF PAIN!**

**Pardon my sudden outburst, I am emotional at time and sometimes easily angered. Forgive me for my temper. Anyways here is the story.**

Chapter 5: the glutton's riddle part 2

I was on my way to find the other pages of the story. I found another room and started

to search as I entered and lock the door just in case, you can't be too careful,

especially now that I'm in Silent Hill! After some time, I thought I was wasting my

time in here; the other piece was obviously not present in my current location. Before

I could even unlock the door, I saw something floating in the air. I couldn't believe it!

The page I was looking for WAS in here with me! I quickly snatched it and began

reading it….

_Chapter 2_

_The priestess accepted the king's request and went to the village gates.  
But when she saw the monster, she tried to convince it with words instead of killing it._

"Shut up, you! I'm going to eat you up!"  
The monster didn't listen to a word the priestess said.

But she kept trying to convince the monster to give up.  
"It's wrong to eat people, you know."

The monster grew very angry at this and attacked her, killing her with a single mighty blow.

"That poor woman" I thought sadly. I couldn't stop thinking about how terrible that monster

was, especially that this monster was in here with me! Then again, I wonder why it

didn't attack me on sight. Who knows, maybe there is something about this place that

paralyzed the monster. Well I couldn't care less about the monster's status right now. I

had to find the last page of that fairytale.


	6. the glutton's riddle final part

**Hey there! Welcome back to silent munk. Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday, I was busy. Anyways I'm back. Now for the moment of truth.**

Chapter 6: the glutton's riddle final part

**Jeanette's POV**

"Oh my god! Where can that last page be located?" I said in frustration. I've been

searching for almost an hour for the last page. Yet it took me ten minutes to find the

first and second page. Now I was really losing my temper not finding that last page.

So I went to the front door where the monster was. I looked at it for a while before

noticing something underneath the monster's…..contraption let's just say. Wait a

minute, IT'S THE LAST PAGE! WHY THAT NO GOOD, TWO TIMING, never-

mind about the monster now, what's important is that I've finally found the final page.

Time for the moment of truth. Hopefully, it will provoke something in here. Well

there's only one way to find out.

Story time and finally, bed time (end of story):

_Final chapter_

_The king and his people shed tears at the death of the kind priestess.  
God took pity upon them and, granting their wishes, healed the priestess._

The priestess opened her eyes just as she had done every morning of her life.  
She went once more to the monster's lair.

"Fool! You wish to die again?"  
"No... This time it's your turn."  
The priestess had come to defeat the monster once and for all.

As the priestess was very very kind, she felt sad about this task.  
But it had to be done.

"Swords and spears won't work. Arrows and bullets will just bounce off. You can't kill me," the monster laughed.  
But the priestess used neither sword nor spear. She chanted but a single spell.

"TU FUI, EGO ERIS."  
Do you know what happened then?  
The monster let out a huge cry and then died and vanished!

Thus the villagers were able to use their gates once more.  
Everyone lavished their gratitude upon the priestess, and they all lived happily ever after.

"" I heard that blood curdling

shriek. "What the hell!" I said frightened. The sound was so loud, it gave me a

migraine and once again I fainted.


	7. memory of Simon

**OK so I have something I'd like to say. I don't know if that's the case but I feel as though my story is losing interest. I don't know, is that true? Please let me know as a PM or review. Whichever one you're comfortable with. Now on to the story.**

_Chapter 7: memory of Simon_

**Jeanette's POV**

"Ugh. Oh brother, not this again. That's the second time I fainted I…..wait. What

happened to the blood stains and the fissures on the walls? And the…monster?" I

couldn't comprehend what was going on. First the monster was there and now it's

gone! Wait a minute…did that fairytale puzzle actually work? Never-mind that, I

needed to leave.

_Later…_

I was walking carefully down the street when suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. I

felt something. Something….odd, like a presence, only not the kind of presence

Simon felt from me but an evil presence. I turned around slowly and what I saw both

made me confused and happy. It…it was S-Simon! He was there in-front of me, head

down and…bleeding! "Oh my god SIMON! Are you OK?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm fine

babe" he said in a frighteningly seductive accent. "Simon, you never called me _babe _

before!" he laughed at what I said. "Well maybe it means…I'm not Simon!

ROAR" I backed away from him as soon as he tried to…bite my face off! "But I

am but a bad memory" he said, cackling afterwards. My god, he looked like a zombie.

I screamed and ran away. "You know what they say candy-lips: you can run but you

can't hide. Hahahahahaha!" I ran for a while until I heard…well nothing. Everything

was in complete and utter silence. Not even that….whatever it was, impersonation of

Simon was there next to me. It vanished "that was too close. Now that that's out of the

way, time to find the real Simon Seville. I can't wait to find him, to feel him hold me

as we leave this nightmare" I said both excited and worried for his safety. It was only

a matter of time before we could provide our escapade together. I love Simon and he

loves me, I will never leave him.


	8. position transition

**Hey guys :D I am in a very happy mood right now because a fanfictionist that goes by the name of Alvittany4Ever has stricken me with huge amounts of confidence, so thank you fine sir/ma'am. I'm sorry but are you a male or female? I don't mean to offend you at all :) and now on with the story :)**

_Chapter 8: position transition_

**Alvin's POV**

It was morning time the moment I woke up. I yawned and got up from my bed and

scurried to the end of it and slid down the ladder. I was about to go down for breakfast

when I noticed that; out of 6 of us, there were 4. Britt was sleeping in her bed, so was

Theo and Ellie too but Si and Jean, they weren't here. So I started to search for em'

quietly. "Oh Siiiiiii, Jeeaann. Come out come out wherever you are!" no response.

"Seriously guys, I'm not jokin' around this time. I'm hungry and I don't wanna miss

breakfast" I said louder and STILL no response. I started to get worried; Si and Jean

aren't really the type to pull pranks. I scurried around the room trying to find them

hopefully hiding under some pile of clothes, cupboard drawers or even the two triple

bunk beds but no; they were gone! "Si, Jean? Come on guys; this ain't funny

anymore! Oh crud where are those two?" I said panicking.

**Brittany's POV**

I heard someone talking while I was asleep. I opened my eyes and as my vision

cleared, Alvin was in shock and panic as he was starting to lose his senses over

something he was saying in my sleep. Something that involved his brother Simon and

my sister Jeanette. "Alvin? Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to catch my

beauty sleep over here!" I weakly and tiredly yelled. "Look Britt, I can't deal with you

right now!" he said half scared. "Alvin, what's wrong? Why are you so worked up?" I

said concerned. It was rare to see Alvin freak out like this, so I was concerned for his

well-being. "Simon and Jeanette are gone, they're not here!" he said in panic. "Did

you look around the house? They might elsewhere" I said calmly. "There's only one

way to find out, DAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEE!" he yelled.


	9. panic

**Hi guys, I'm back and I just got the new game called never-Dead; it's amazing I love it! I might make a fanfic about it (never-Munked) tell me what you think ;)**

**Now on with the story :D**

_Chapter 9: panic_

**Theodore's POV**

I was sleeping deeply until I was awakened by my brother Alvin and my friend Brittany. They looked as though they were both in shock or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't reassuring.

"Mmm, hey guys (yawns) what happened?" I asked half-awake."Si and Jean happened Theo, they're not here!" said Alvin. "Well, maybe they are somewhere else in the house" I said trying to make a good point.

Unfortunately, my point was already checked "We already checked everywhere Theo, even the roof their favorite spot! OK seriously, what the heck is taking Dave so long? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" Britt screamed from the top of her lungs. Well, looks like it worked, 'cause here comes Dave.

**Dave's POV**

I heard Alvin and Brittany ironically yelling at ME! Well that's certainly a strange change of roles; I usually do all the yelling. Anyways, I came in the room and they immediately yelled at me, both of them "SIMON AND JEANETTE ARE GONE!"

"GUYS! Seriously don't do that, you both almost gave me a heart attack and…wait; did both of you just say that Simon and Jeanette are gone?"

"Is there an echo in here? Oh wait it's just Dave blurting out the obvious. Yeah that's what we said captain obvious!" he said enraged. "Well are you sure?" I replied. "Oh noooooo we're not sure at all; we just called you in here to yell at you for no reason-YES WE'RE SURE DAVE!" he said sarcastically.

"This better not be a prank!" I threatened. "Ugh, Dave since when have we ever seen Si or Jean pull a prank, let alone a joke?" he said shaking his head.

"Hmm, actually for once good point!" I said convinced.

**Eleanor's POV**

I was soundly asleep as I heard the pitter-patter of my sister's and my friend's feet, followed by loud footsteps emitted by Dave walking around. They were all walking

around looking for something or someone. It took me a while to figure out that there were only two chipmunks and one of my sisters present in the house; Simon and Jeanette were both missing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked. "Oh Ellie, thank god you're awake" said Theodore running towards me and quickly hugging me tightly. "Why, what happened, what's going on?" I asked. "Oh Ellie it's terrible!" Brittany said also hugging me as tightly as Theodore. "Guys, guys, GUYS….IM SUFFOCATING! (Coughs) "I said chokingly.

They quickly let go of me and apologized as I soon asked again "what's happening here?" I asked concerned. Brittany cried "Si and Jeanie are gone Ellie…. (Sniff) they're missing!" she said as she started to cry rain (so-to-speak).

I was also worried for our sister and Alvin and Theo's brother; I then hugged my sister gently and rocked her back and forth and said "shh it's okay shh, I'm sure that they're both OK". Right after I finished what I had said, Alvin spoke and said "if I ever find the stupid sorry scumbag who took them, HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS SORRY BEFORE I MAKE HIM!"

"Alvin please calm down" I said for Britt's sake. "Calm down? CALM DOWN! UH I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED ELEANOR BUT YOUR SISTER AND MY BROTHER ARE GONE! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!" he said infuriated and as I expected, Brittany cried harder at Alvin's outburst.

"Alvin, can you please take your insatiable yelling elsewhere? Can't you see Brittany's having a harder time believing this than any of us?" I said frowning with a frustrated tone.

He then shot me an angry glare and left with a huff. Everyone was losing their minds and panicking; I just hope Simon and Jeanette are ok.


	10. Simon

**Jessica: hey there guys, sorry my Buckie isn't here to write this part of the story today, he's gone with Silas to that snack shack called "Dolly's" to get…well, snacks! (Giggles) well, enjoy ;)**

_Chapter 10: Simon_

**Simon's POV**

I woke up; still trapped in the study of the mansion I was in. I let a yawn as I woke up from my deep, deep slumber; it seemed as though when I rubbed my eyes, what I did to fall asleep was true; I cried myself to sleep.

"Oh Jeanette… please be okay, in one piece, the piece of my heart" as I said that, I felt a tear that shed from my eye dropping down to my chin and trickling off of it. I couldn't take it, the pressure was too much for me to handle and it was starting to consume me on the inside.

i soon began to sing my favorite love song

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

"Please oh dear lord almighty, let Jeanette make her way here safely" I prayed. Suddenly I heard a small click that came from the window that was next to me; I ignored it when suddenly some more clicking sounds were heard by my own ears, I decided to see what it was and when I did, the most relieving thing I've seen since I got here was standing there, waving at me haply; it was Jeanette.

I opened the window slowly. "J-J-Jeanette? Is-is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me Si, I'm here to free you" she responded

"Oh thank god you're safe; I was so worried you'd be harmed"

"Nothing can harm strong love Simon; you think so too, don't you?"

"I don't think so, I know so. I love you with every bit of my soul"

Jeanette then blushed and giggled from my statement and said "thank you Simon, I feel the exact same way about you"

"Oh Jean, I… oh munk! JEANETTE, LOOK OUT!" something was rushing towards Jeanette and I cried out for her to move. Luckily she was able to dodge but barely; her foot was inches from being swept away by… wait, was that… A PTERANODON! BUT THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!

Wait a minute; not only does it look like one but… is that thing… zombiefied? Okay now that's just-just disturbing! **(A/N: the monster is called the air screamer)** strangely enough the monster looked at both of us, let out an ear-piercing screech and flew away.

"Jeanette are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah Simon, everything is fine" she responded half-scared

"Hey Jean don't worry, that monstrosity is gone now"

"I know (sniffs) I just wanna leave"

"Don't worry Jean, I'll find us a way out if it's the last thing I'll do; I promise"

"(Sniff) thanks Simon, that's what I love about you; you always keep your promises"

"I never did and never will break a promise, especially for you" I said as we looked at each other and smiled. I just hope god will be on our side and help us escape.


	11. the beast within

**Hey there yanks! So previously on Silent Munk, my lovely girlfriend Jessica has written the previous chapter and now that I'm back from a long time-off, it's time to give the piranhas their meat.**

_Chapter 11: the beast within_

**Jeanette's POV**

It took some time sitting around doing absolutely nothing at all until Simon talked. "I got it; Jeanette do you have a weapon?" I then responded "yes Simon, I've got a crowbar right here" I said holding my weapon in hand, raising it high to reveal it to Simon.

"Perfect; Jeanette why don't you use that crowbar to break the lock and force the door open?" he said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that AGAIN!" I said frustrated with my forgetfulness.

"Annoyed much Jean? Why the sudden frustration?" he asked as I swung my weapon upon the lock breaking it and then ramming the crowbar through the gates and unexpectingly out of anger, I tore one of the gates off so hard that only a couple of chains were holding the edge of the door.

I was really starting to get angry, this has been a long, stressful and tiring day for me and I was NOT going to let a stupid gate keep me from reaching my boyfriend!

So I grabbed on and pulled the gate with all I had but it didn't budge; so I tried again and still nothing.

That's when I lost it, I was filled rage; suddenly I felt… more powerful; I felt my muscles getting slightly bigger, my claws were out and curved slightly resembleling a wolf's claws same for my feet and lastly there was a big puddle I was standing on; as I looked at my face, I saw my eyes change from amethyst violet to wolf-ish yellow. As that miniscule transformation occurred, I forcefully yanked the gate off and threw it away. Then I felt myself return to normal, kneeling and gasping for air as Simon asked "Jeanette what happened, are you okay? Jeanette why are you so mad?"

"It's… a long…story Simon" I said between heavy breaths. When that out-of-character action was put behind us, I entered the mansion and in no time I walked up the stairs, went through a large hallway, climbed a ladder and finally reached the attic/study where Simon was.

We gazed at each other in happiness and hugged joyfully. I cried in his shoulder as I was scared and happy. Happy because I found Simon, my boyfriend, the guy I had a crush on since we met in West Eastman High.

And scared because….. What happened to me when I (gulp) tore off, lifted and threw that gate earlier? What's gotten in to me? What's going on?


	12. transformation

**What up mates? I'm back for more Silent Munk and this time, you're in for one heck of a treat MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm totally joking about that evil laugh, but not about that treat. Don't worry, you'll know that treat when you find it ;)**

_Chapter 12: transformation_

**Jeanette's POV**

We rested for a while; I could tell Simon was worried about me, about what happened a few minutes ago, when I (gulp) Th-threw that gate so far away it disappeared in the mist. When I felt relaxed and calm enough, I asked him "hey Simon?"

"Yeah Jeanette?" he said.

"About the letter you sent me"

"Yeah what about the letter?"

"You said you found a way out; is that true?"

"A way out? Jeanette…..I-I don't know how to explain this to you but, I've been stuck here ever since I got here. In fact, I didn't even leave this manor at all, let alone the room itself"

"Wait, you mean that letter wasn't fully true?" I sadly said.

"I guess not"

I gasped as he said that; the letter wasn't fully true, does that mean that….he…didn't actually love me? It can't be; he admitted it in his balcony as I arrived.

Not knowing if that was true, I looked at him, wearing sad eyes as I turned and sobbed as I approached a corner of the room, sitting down while wrapping my arms around my knees. I had now started crying as Simon heard me; he then approached me and asked "Jeanette, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

I then responded "you don't love me, do you?"

"What? … Jeanette what makes you thinks I could possibly find you unattractive?"

"The letter…."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You said it wasn't entirely true-"

"I did, but I didn't say that this part of the letter was fake; Jeanette listens to me, I could not have found a better woman in my life than you. You are the light that shines within my soul; you are the other side of my heart that I wouldn't bare to separate. I don't _love_ you, I ADORE you. You're sweet, loving, humorous, caring, and intelligent and I don't know if you've noticed, but you're very beautiful and don't you ever forget that, understood? In fact let me explain this to you, ahem"

He then started singing an amazing song **(what makes you beautiful by One Direction):**

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

As he said that amazing speech and sang this awesome song, I had stopped my rain of sorrow and my heart fluttered with joy. I knew well enough he meant it with every word that came out and as he finished I responded "oh Simon, I love you just as much"

He then said "I love you t-" but before he could finish what he was about to say, I pulled him in for a kiss; it was long and passionate and the best part is, Simon was the one kissing me, I've never felt so happy in my entire life.

I could practically feel myself melt as I did this; it felt like I was in heaven. He was shocked at first but then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss as he soon began to hug me as I did.

We finally broke from our kiss as slowly as possible as I couldn't get enough of him. Little did we know, we would soon see an "old friend" we both feared to our very souls.

We soon heard the sound of metal being dragged across the pavement, followed by the sounds of slicing, crashing and then heavy thuds.

We weren't making a sound; just breathing made us nervous enough. As the footsteps got closer and closer, it strangely sounded as though they were going farther and farther and then…well, nothing. Complete silence, we waited and waited and waited some more.

Just when we thought we were alone again, a skeletal hand punched through the floor; how ironic, something weak destroying something strong…. well that's a first.

Anyways, I closed my eyes as pieces of pavement hit me lightly; I soon opened them up to reveal (gulp deeply) Th-that monster that looked like Simon.

It was even more heavily damaged than the last time he attacked me; the lower part of his face where his mouth was, was ripped off, revealing his sharp fang-like teeth, his right arm was completely skeletal and he had a furious and enraged look on his face that suggested that we were in deep trouble now.

He then spoke up "you know babe; it ain't nice running away, leavin' your boyfriend hangin' like that Grrrr!" he said in a frightening, heart-stopping and spine-chilling tone.

Simon then said "maybe she "left" you because of your ugly fashion sense and deplorable cleanliness. Besides, she's MINE, not yours you disgusting abomination GRRRRR!"

"Oh me oh my! Was that supposed to intimidate me smart guy? You'll have to do better than that to scare someone; here, let show you how it's done! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

As he laughed maniacally, I felt a bolt of heavily strong pain coarse through my very veins.

**Simon's POV**

As I saw that monstrous version of me lift his hand high in the air then pointing towards Jeanette. With nothing but an evil laugh, I saw Jeanette clutching her stomach in pain. "Jeanette, what's wrong?"

She then responded weakly "S-S-Simon, ge-et away f-from me"

"But Jeanette I-"

"I SAID GET AWAY NOW! ARGH!" she suddenly screamed at me as another shock of pain came up. That's when the horror show started, I saw Jeanette turn into what she had become when she tore off the gate but something went wrong, horribly wrong.

As I looked closer and closer I've realized her fur became as black as the darkness of a pitch-black night; her muscles grew farther than before, her claws expanded, her tail became frizzy, her ears became pointy and the worst part of it all, her snout elongated like a dog's.

When it was over, I realized yet again that the abomination turned Jeanette, the woman I loved into a (gulp) a-a w-w-werewolf **(A/N: Skyrim werewolf)**.

I looked at her and as she looked at me she growled and roared at me. I looked at the monster's sinister grin as it cackled staring back at me as I asked "who the munk are you?"

The creep behind Jeanette responded "me? Why my dear friend Simon, I….am Nomis, the one who brought you and your weak, pathetic lover here! Hehehehehehe. And now that you've witnessed my true power, you shall witness as I bend it as I say…..ANIHILATE HIM MY PUPPET!"

and without another word said, Jeanette leaped with her mouth wide open, ready to consume me alive.


	13. show down, the beginning

**Hello everyone! I'm here with the chip-punks and the punkettes (that includes Jessica) and we are back for more Silent Munk! Let's see how we did. Let me remind you that these are human sized CGI chipmunks and not in any way cartoons**

_Chapter 13: show down, the beginning_

**Simon's POV**

I watched helplessly as Jeanette had somehow turned into a munking werewolf; she leaped at me and as she started to land, miraculously I dodged her element of surprise, if people can even call it a surprise attack or an attempted sucker-punch.

A-anyways, what the munk am I talking about? My girlfriend is a werewolf and my mind focuses on other things? Ugh! I hate it when that happens, considering that now is seriously not the time to be so easily distracted.

I regained my composure after my dodge and as looked back Jeanette was already a second close to slashing my guts open; "dang, she's FAST!" I thought as I dodged her attack. She kept trying to hit me until I tried something different, considering my hypothesis insinuated that the entire room was much too small and that the walls were too cramped up together, there was only one last alternative….JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! (Breaking glass and heavy thud)

I landed on the street with a loud thud; I was aching a little around the waist but besides that, I was enduring the stress and frustration of my current situation. Just as I was catching my breath for dear life, Jeanette and Nomis both leaped from the now broken window to the roof of a nearby house; I was amazed at how far they could leap, if I wasn't as big an intellectual and abnormal being as I was now, I'd say they were flying!

Just as they landed, Jeanette turned around and gave a hungrily enraged gaze at me; I could tell she found my dodging skills tiresome; a few seconds passed dramatically as Nomis spoke yet again and quite frankly, I was getting really pissed off at the sound of his voice "Hehehehehehe talk about a family reunion, right Simon? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG!?" I said infuriatingly at him.

"Dark powers are not to be given to the unworthy; wouldn't you agree Simon?"

"Dark powers? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DARK POWERS!?"

"Poor uneducated Simon, I'm talking about the dark powers to show the mirror image of a person; except this mirror has a few cracks"

"What do you mean cracks?"

"Just like real mirrors when they have cracks, the reflection is monstrously ugly. You see when I said _I _was the cracked mirror, I meant that my power was to turn anyone into their monstrous negative selves just like dear sweet Jeanette"

"Mother of god, you're psychotic! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try, considering that would hard to accomplish WITHOUT YOUR BODY PARTS! JEANETTE ATTACK!" and with that said, she leaped at me again; except this time she actually pinned me down! I was now lying on the ground, face to face with what I thought would be my fate; although, I knew Jeanette was still in there somewhere.

She then tried to bite my neck off until I stopped her by grabbing and pushing on her shoulders as far as I could. She was inches near my neck, ready to shred it apart; although during the struggle she ended up giving me a scar on my left cheek, it was now or never.

"Jeanette I know you can hear me because I know you're in there somewhere. You have to fight what's controlling you, you're your own person Jean and no one has the right to seize that from you! Remember who you are Jean; you're a chipette, you're a lovely lady and best of all….you're my girlfriend" she started to calm down "Jeanette…..I love you so much; if you love me too, then please remember" I added.

She suddenly looked at me with concerned eyes; I could tell she snapped out of it and was feeling depressed for hurting me. So depressed, a tear fell from her eye, followed by a wolf-ish whine after.

I tried to comfort her "Jeanette it's okay, there's no need to cry; I'm alright aren't I?" but then she slowly lifted her head, revealing a growling, snarling figure she wore yet again.

Nomis then spoke up to my anger "you fool! Can you not see that she is _my_ pet? She is _my_ slave and she does _my_ bidding you adolescent worm!"

He should not have said that "OK LISTEN UGLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE AND QUITE FRANKLY, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING MUNK ABOUT IT. BUT NO ONE CALLS _MY_ GIRLFRIEND NAMES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Hahaha! Soon she'll be _mine_!"

Jeanette then bent down and assumed the position a normal wolf would, on four legs she started to prowl closer and closer to me until she turned around in front of me, facing Nomis. "Looks as though the tables have turned" he said mockingly as if he wasn't even scared.

"It sure looks like, Nomis if all this was your job then consider yourself FIRED! COME ON JEAN, LET'S TEACH HIM A LESSON HE'LL NEVER ERASE FROM HIS MIND!" as I said that sentence, we both charged towards Nomis as he did the same thing.


	14. show down, the end

**Hey there guys, time for more silent munk :D**

_Chapter 14: show down, the end_

**Simon's POV**

Well, Jeanette finally came to her senses and now we are both charging towards Nomis like bulls running towards a red flag.

I went to try to punch and kick Nomis while Jeanette tried to slash and bite him but there was something we should've expected, Nomis _was_ a powerful entity after-all, so he kept dodging our attacks towards him.

We kept going at it for a while until we tried once more but then something we didn't hypothesize happened, Nomis grabbed my fist, twisted it and threw me at a brick wall all at once and as Jeanette went to slash him, he did the same thing he did to me.

soon I found Jeanette thrown into a wall next to me; as I looked towards her to see if she was alright I asked "Jean, are you okay?" she then looked at me and simply nodded in reply.

As we both looked at each other concerned, we heard an annoying chuckle come out of Nomis's mouth "HAHAHAHAHAHA! How on earth do you ever hope to stop me if you are so WEAK? You both make this far too easy"

"Is that so? Well I guess we'll just have to….. turn up the heat" I said as I looked towards Jeanette and whispered "Jean, may ask a favor of you?" but as I said so, her ears dropped and her eyes widened followed by a wolfish whimper as if she read my mind.

"Jeanette please! You have to be brave about this, I can't defeat Nomis like this I'm too weak; I need your help and I promise that if you do help me, you won't have to do something related to that ever again to me or anyone else okay?" with that said, Jeanette sadly nodded and finally did as I asked her, she gently bit me.

Soon I felt a painful change in me and as it progressed, I knew what would happen next; I'd become a werewolf myself.

**Third person view**

In only mere seconds did Simon become a night-prowling beast like his dear love Jeanette. As Nomis saw this horrific transformation, he somehow anticipated it as he was not frightened at all; in fact, he giggled "what, do you really think that now that you've got more power you could possibly imagine annihilating _me_? Heh! Well then if you think you've got what it takes, then SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! By the time I'm done with you _and _your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend, it'll be as if you were made of feathers!"

Simon had only responded with a tremendous roar as well as Jeanette and soon reassumed their fighting position and attacked Nomis with everything they had.

They fought and fought and fought again and again. End over end they did all that was in their power to stop the evil mastermind from hatching a very nefarious scheme that the two love-birds weren't aware of.

Suddenly, Nomis had grabbed Simon's arm and disconnected it from it joint; as soon as Jeanette witnessed this unforgiving sight, she then lost her mind temporarily.

As Nomis was about to destroy our beloved hero Simon, Jeanette let out a heart-stopping, spine-chilling roar, as if King Kong had returned from the dead and out for blood, which was exactly how Jeanette felt.

She quickly pounced like lightning on Nomis as she then started to bash his face in over and over again; Simon looked in shock as he regained his composure and painfully reconnected his arm back in its socket.

He had never seen Jeanette act this way before; even though she was a werewolf, she regained her chipmunk side, so this was a new action she took. Moments later Nomis was lying on the stone-cold pavement and afterwards a miracle happened, Jeanette and Simon were slightly shrinking, their fur had returned to their normal state; so did their claws, teeth, eyes, voices and body shape.

They had finally turned back to normal.

**Jeanette's POV**

****As I opened my eyes slowly, I looked at myself but my vision was blurry "oh no, where are my glasses? I can't see without, wait…. I can't see? That means-" but I was cut off as something grabbed my shoulder.

I gasped as I turned to not clearly see but know that it was Simon, my loving boyfriend. I did nothing more but hug him tightly, after that we heard a couth; we knew who it was right away and when we did we both growled.

"(couth) hehehe, you both… think…. you've won? HA! Don't… make me (couth) laugh! (Couth and gasp)" said a half-dead Nomis.

Simon walked up to him and asked "give me one good reason why I shouldn't extinguish your soul right here, right now!"

Nomis then responded "why not give you two instead? Considering that the first reason is that your stupid girlfriend deserves to be dominated and abused for such a filthy sin, hehehe"

"What the munk are you blathering on about?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"ENOUGH! (Dramatic pause) I've had enough of your attempts at stalling you monster, TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW, NOW!

"Why don't you just interrogate your pathetic girlfriend? After-all, she does remember the prison corpse!"

"Jeanette, what in the name of God is that troglodyte homunculus talking about?"

I then responded "S-Simon, remember that dead guy I informed you of earlier?"

Simon then replied "yeah, wait…..you said you committed a mortal sin, is that what he's insinuating?"

"(Sniff) S-Simon….. I-I….. Well, I don't know how to tell you this but I….. C-consumed him…I ate him"

"What?" he whispered horrifingly.


	15. Coming home

**Just want to say that if any reviewers, friends etc… have any questions, go ahead and ask :)**

_Chapter 15: coming home_

**Simon's POV**

I asked horrified "Jeanette what did you say?"

She then responded with a cracking voice "(sniff) y-you heard me Simon, I-I ate a dead guy…. engulfed him, within the very pit of my stomach. (Sniff) S-Simon, I….. I didn't want to do it in the first place but w-when I woke up, I was s-starving horribly; I had to eat something, when I looked at that corpse you know well enough that I would normally throw up but for some reason when his scent entered my nostrils, I was attracted and before I knew it i-i…..I" but before she could finish she approached me and I immediately knew what was coming; I grabbed and caressed her gently and soothingly as she cried on my chest.

She then asked "you're not mad, why?"

I then said "this place can make us accomplish crazy things at times; I understand what you did wasn't like you at all but I also know that you're my girlfriend and I learn to forgive the ones I love, especially if most of it wasn't entirely your fault"

"(Sniff) thank you Si" then she hugged me as I did.

"OH COME ON! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH GET A ROOM ALREADY!?" said a frustrating Nomis.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to the guy who tore those guts out of you!"

"Hey easy on the hoodie there _Duke Nukem_, you're tearin' it apart!"

"Which represents your entire body after I terminate you!"

"Well here's a news flash for ya buddy, you can't kill me"

"Oh? And why the munk not?"

"Because I'm you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"That's right you heard me; that by the way, was the second reason you can't kill me. Tell me, why do you think I look like you? I mean come on, think about it; I look, talk and act like you except we hate each other"

"No, it, it can't be!"

"Oh but it is; Simon, _I_ am the negative version of _you. _Do you even wonder what makes it more truthful? Your name"

"What of it?"

"Simon, read it in reverse and it spells….."

"Nomis…." I said in realization "but that means-"

"I am you and if I go down, I'm takin' you with me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't believe that _he_ was my broken mirror image; I'd rather be a werewolf like Jeanette than to be anywhere near _him_! Suddenly, the town disappeared slowly and turned into a large arena and soon, we were surrounded by all the monsters we both faced but a particular being with a triangular head and a _big_ knife was one I haven't witnessed.

They all entered and started to roar, screech, howl and growl as they saw all three of us.

Now Nomis began laughing before saying "who's the tuff guy now _Simon?_" he said mockingly and with that, Jean and I both growled and wanted to total him.

But just as we were about to rush towards him, the monsters were already advancing towards us!

And yet again, a voice that I wanted to shut up so bad spoke up again "face it Simon, you and your pathetic girlfriend can never harm me!"

Then the monsters started to chant the words "TU FUI EGO ERIS" over and over again, until they looked towards a different direction beside us.

That's when they came closer and closer as Jeanette and I were hugging tighter and tighter with no spaces between us; but then we found the monsters walking right past us.

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!?" said Nomis

Then unexpectedly, the pyramid head monster spoke… in what seems as the Spanish language "Nomis, la prueba ha terminado, ya no tienes el control, Este reino es mío una vez más"

"WHAT!? BUT….. NO IT CAN'T BE, YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"SILENCIO! ellos pasaron su prueba, por lo que se les permite salir! En cuanto a ti, vas a morir para que tal fracaso. Hacerle daño a él!"

And with that, the monsters attacked Nomis. After a small amount of time, we found Nomis completely mutilated as he was bleeding heavily on the arena's pavement.

soon the giant pyramid thing raised a hand signifying "Halt" and when the monsters saw the gesture they knew something was gonna happen, so they moved away and so did we.

The monster then made his way to Nomis's side and again chanted "TU FUI EGO ERIS!" and with that, Nomis let out a loud no as the giant knife the monster carried, came down on Nomis and sliced him in half like a birthday cake.

_**Later…**_

It was finally over…our struggle was finally dealt with. No more running and no more hiding, we were free at last but only from the enemy, not the situation.

What I still found odd yet amazing as a relief is that the monsters weren't attacking us anymore; in fact, they now loved us, all of them.

then moments after Nomis's demise went on to escape our minds, the pyramid monster came to us without his giant knife as a sign of non-hostile approach; he then started to speak again in Spanish " muchos han llegado y murió, sólo unos pocos sobreviven como tú. Ustedes han pasado una prueba de supervivencia y ahora se puede dejar como recompensa. Adiós mis amigos, ser posible brillar luz donde quiera que vaya."

Luckily I could also speak Spanish as I said "muchas gracias mi amigo" as I shook his hand and he opened a portal and spoke again "Este camino se lo lleve a casa, adiós amigos"

I then replied "Despedida de mis amigos" were my last words before returning home with Jeanette as we entered the portal.

We then started singing a song in unison (The song is called "coming home" by Diddy - Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey) _I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_

[Simon]  
Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high  
(put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you  
And you, the dreams are for you

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
Another day another Dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
Its easy to be Puff, it's harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
and says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Sh-t! But I ain't finished growing  
Another night the inevitable prolongs  
Another day another Dawn  
Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

[Jeanette - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Simon - Verse 2]  
"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home  
Pick up your phone, come on

[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming

[Simon - Verse 3]  
"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)

[Jeanette- Chorus]  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming. 


	16. epilogue

Hello** everyone, I'm back! sorry I took so long I was really busy these few days I mean one day I was on a date with my beloved Jessica and other days, well…..unfortunately, one of my adoptive human father's family member had….um, well….he passed away, the poor lad. So um, indeed we attended a funeral and visited his grave twice so let's have a moment of silence for my dead uncle… (1 minute later) okay, now that we've given our condolences, here my friends is the end of the line that's right, the end of my first story, enjoy and thanks for reviewing. I would just like to thank a friend of mine****Alvittany4Ever**** for helping me with Silent Munk by giving me the idea of Nomis: the antagonist of the story. Thank you mate and thank you for your help :) Nomis is your character, he belongs to you ;)**

_Final chapter: epilogue...  
_

**Simon's POV**

I awoke from my deep and hard slumber as I let out a sigh. My eyes then fluttered open as I adjusted my sleeping position to a sitting position. I surveyed the entire room Jeanette and I were in…..it was a hospital room!

Wait a minute, weren't we unharmed when we finally escaped silent hill? I then found that Jeanette had heard my loud train of thought as she handed me a note written in dry blood.

Although she handed it to me so fast, it almost made me jump. As I adjusted my glasses as they were slightly tilted to the right because of my startled nature, she let out the most melodic and adorable giggle and then said "sorry about that Si, did I startle you?"

I then responded sarcastically, just because she liked it "no you didn't startle me at all, I was just shocked at that illegible hand writing" and again she made another beloved giggle.

"Jean, why are we in a hospital? What happened that somehow made us end up here?" I asked as she replied "Why don't you read the note then? Or do you want your mind to wander endlessly?"

"Wow! You're becoming more like me Jean"

"(giggle) thanks, it's good to know that you're slowly becoming the person you love…so, the note…"

"Right! Okay let's see what we've got" were my last words before reading.

It read: _although you've escaped with your lives, you must not tell others about your experience here, make something up and good luck._

_PH._

**Jeanette's POV**

As we read the note we quickly had the same idea of telling the others as they came in with our friends the chip-punks and the punkettes that we were kidnapped and abused severely and that we simply destroyed our enemies and escaped severely injured and ended up here.

They all bought it and did different actions. My sister came to hold me in a hugging embrace while the chipmunks did the same with Simon, the chip-punks and their friendly weasel room-mate Buck gave Simon a "feel better" gift just as the Punkettes did the same to me.

Buck then spoke up "in honor of your safe return oh blessed and beloved friends, Simon, Jeanette, we would like to embrace your return to us with a song expressing your current situation and our helpful support towards the both of you…..HIT IT BOYS AND GIRLS! **(Fix you by cold play)**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_ _When you get what you want but not what _

_You need_ _when you feel so tired but you can't sleep_ _Stuck in reverse_ _and the tears come _

_Streaming down your face_ _when you lose something you can't replace_ _when you love _

_Someone but it goes to waste_ _could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_ _and ignite your bones_ _and I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go_ _But if you never try _

_You'll never know_ _just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream_

_Down your face And I Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my_

_Mistakes Tears stream down your face And I Lights will guide you home and ignite your_

_Bones and I will try to fix you_

I teared up, both Simon and I as they finished this song, we were so loved and especially the last line sung by Buck; he was our best friend, he cared about us more than anyone else and for that we then all hugged as a loving family as Buck then whispered loudly "remember that both of you are not alone, we shall always stand by your side" he said proudly.

Well, we all were once again a loving family, we escaped silent hill, recovered in two weeks and as for Nomis…I guess you can say, considering he's finally dead, he will remain…(puts on sunglasses)…A silent munk! Yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhh! (Just kidding, TEEHEE).

**Well folks, that's it! I hope you've enjoyed it and mine, my sisters and the chip-punks unexpected appearance in the final chapter. See you on my profile, which you should check out to know me better and to find new stories. Cheerio ;)**


End file.
